A Wolf's Heart
by Ichi89
Summary: An attack, a month, a new love? Ron is turned during an attack on the burrow. On his first full moon there is a second attack focused on stealing him away-THIS IS DISCONTINUED, please go to my page for the new revamped version. THANKS!
1. Chapter 1

Ok So hi everyone~! Yeah I know I haven't updated Loves Blind but I'm sorry to inform you all that I will be discontinuing that story unless I can get my muse to let me write yu-gi-oh once again. For now here is this story.

Disclaimer: No I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters. If I did My friends would kill me....and there would be more slash. ^-^

Now please, Read and Review so I can feed my muse so she will work harder for me. ;)

It sucked. It officially sucked. Here he was, laying in the mud, hurt and....a dog...well more of a wolf! Life for Ronald Bilius Weasley could never get worse. Wait....no it could....and it was about to. As he barely lifted his head a man in long black robes with sweeping silvery hair walked towards him, Lucius Malfoy. _Oh Merlin help me...I can't believe I'm doing this._ The young wolf whined as the elder Malfoy began to pass by him.

"Hm?" The man looked down at him with disgust before his expression...softened? The man knelt down looking around the alley way. No one was around. Laying a hand on the wolf's head, he frowned. "Weasley?"

--Xx--xX--

The month prior

--Xx--xX--

Ron screamed as claws sunk into his flesh, Fenrir had found the Weasley's home....his pack was attacking the family and here Ronald was, pinned to a tree by a large tawny wolf while his siblings and Harry fought off their own threats. His scream echoed through the Burrow as he squirmed, trying to escape the large teeth that hovered over his jugular. He was done for, he knew it the moment said fangs sunk into his flesh. Tears welling up in his eyes he soon felt his body go limp.

When he awoke he was passed out in the backyard of his home, his mother over the twins bodies, weeping. He tried to call out but found he couldn't speak. _Mum....over here...what about me....mum...._ Again, the world became black but not before he felt a pair of arms wrap around him and lift him up.

"It's ok Ron, I'm hear." Bills voice rang through his ears as he passed out.

--Xx--xX--

The next few weeks where hellish for the now youngest living Weasley. Fred George and Ginny had been killed in the attack. They said it was a mirical that Ron had survived, but Ron knew better...the werewolf had done it to torture him. As the days passed Remus helped Ron learn what it was to be a werewolf, Harry even was supportive. And Hermione's knowledge helped when he didn't have Remus around to help explain things.

"It's ok Ron, the craving for raw meat or really rare meat is normal. It's the wolf in you wanting to taste flesh..." Hermione smiled weakly as Ron poked at a fresh steak with his fork. Even as his mind found it repulsing he could feel himself salivating at the sent and sight of the bloody meat.

"It just feels wrong." The ginger haired boy sighed picking up a knife and fork and cut into the meat....finding it harder to cut then when it was cooked.

"Just pick it up and bite into it, you're teeth are sharper then the knife." Remus smiled sweetly from across the table. Blinking a few times Ron nodded and put the silverware down, lifting the steak to his lips where the sent filled his nose and he groaned before biting into the meat. As the blood slid down his throat the still human part of him wanted to gag and throw up, but the other part...the animalistic side of him loved every bit of it. After awhile of chewing he took another bite, and another until finally all the steak was gone.

"Feel better?" Hermione asked as if she was doing a research project.

"It's weird....tasting blood that's not my own." His head tilted to one side as he licked his fingers carefully. It may have been weird...but it was good. Ron's appearance had slightly changed over the course of his first month, his once brilliant blue eyes where now a bright amber while his hair became shaggier, now brushing his shoulders every time he moved his head. Also his build had become bigger, his muscles more defined...more ripped. Remus said it came from being so young and in good shape to begin with. Standing he took his plate to the kitchen, resisting the erg to slurp up the blood that had oozed out onto the ceramic surface. Turning on the faucet he moaned as he watched the blood become diluted and finally wash down the drain.

Days passed and finally it was his first full moon. Snape had delivered two doses of the wolfsbane potion, smirking when he handed one to the youngest Weasley. A growl escaped the ginger haired teens throat before he could keep it in check. The Potions master raised an eyebrow before turning and leaving quickly, Remus only gave the pup a comforting pat on the back before encouraging him to drink down the concoction. Doing so Ron shivered and nearly gagged. The stuff was awful, worse then any potion he'd ever tasted...though he thought, maybe it was more because of the fact that his senses where heightened now. Sighing he replaced the cork and set the bottle on the table. Waving to the family he made his way up to his room, Harry had been moved into the twins' old room to be safe and now the other was alone. After he reached the room he laid out on the bed, shaking.

"I don't want this..." He sighed nuzzling into his pillow. As he closed his eyes he felt himself fall into a restless slumber. When the moon rose his eyes snapped open as a sharp pain racked his body. The transformation was starting and he could feel every bone pop out of and back into place, fur sprouted and he felt the structure of his face change. A scream racked his body as he felt more and more things change, a tail sprouting from the base of his spine as well as his ears changing to the top of his now wolfish head, becoming pointier and covering in fur. When the transformation finally stopped he laid panting on his bed, a large, adolescent wolf where a teen aged wizard once was.

Lifting his head Ron looked around, his sight different, everything was in gray scale yet sharper. Tilting his head he took in the different scents and sounds that was his room, jumping as the bedroom door opened and in stepped a larger wolf, Remus. Ron jumped down and stood infront of the other, he was visibly smaller then the older wolf and he only seemed to make himself apear smaller as he lowered his body, showing respect for the other.

_**"How are you Ron?"**_ Remus' voice echoed in his head.

_**"Alright I gues-"**_ He was cut off as a scream alerted both the wolves. Downstairs there where screams and growls....the pack had returned.

_**"They're here for you! Ron you have to run. Now!" **_Remus turned his large head to look at the younger wolf. The two jumped down the stairs, Ron easily tackling one of the wolves as he landed. To ensure he had the wolves attention he barked loudly, each head turned to him. He stood, chest out and head high, his ginger fur, unnatural for any wolf, seemed to glisten. Lowering his head he growled threateningly at the nearest wolf, a female with brown fur slender build. Raising his hackles he showed off his piercingly white canines as she walked forward.

_**"So the little pup wants to play?"**_ She taunted, a smirk rising in her voice. She suddenly lunged at him, biting down on his side as he tried to turn to escape her jaws. A yelp escaped as he felt her teeth rip at his flesh.

"Ron!" Harry raced forward only to be knocked back by another wolf. Seeing this Ron growled louder and wrenched out of the females grasp and leaped towards his friend. Standing in front of the fallen wizard he barked at the wolf that was now in front of him, a male with pitch black fur and burning red eyes.

_**"Stay away from him!"**_ Ron raised his head again, attempting to make himself look bigger then the other, challenging him, anything to help Harry get away. Meanwhile Harry could only stare in awe of his friend. The Ron he knew was never one to just jump...perhaps the wolf's loyalty was what did it. Hearing the two wolves growl he stood and backed away slowly, Hermione gripping his arm when he was far enough back.

"Ron now!" Mrs. Weasley threw some flew into the fire. Seeing this Ron leaped up and over the wolves, landing it the shimmering green flames, his fur seeming to dance like flames of their own. "Diagon Alley!" Molly yelled as the wizards all aparated away and Ron felt himself spinning away. When finally he landed he bolted out of the Leaky Cauldron, not noticing the pain in his side until he collapsed in an alley way. He whimpered a bit. _Why me?_

And so this is how Lucius Malfoy found the youngest Weasley, cold, injured and alone in a dark alley way in Diagon Alley.


	2. Chapter 2

Standing the older wizard carefully hefted the medium sized wolf up and quickly aparated away. Soon apearing in the Master bathroom of Malfoy Manor Lucius set Ron down on the cool linoliam floor rushing out.

"Draco! Come to my bathroom!" He hollared out the door before moving to the large claw footed tub and turning on the water, filling it with nice warm water. Leaning towards the wolf he made a soft comforting noise. "It's alright Weasley. You're safe here."

"What's going on father?" Draco raced in, skidding slightly as he turned around the door frame, gasping when he saw the werewolf looking up at him. Ron whimpered and lowered himself farther down, his ears pinning back. "What the bloody hell?"

"This is your class mate......Weasley. Help me get him into the tub. He's injured." Lucius beckoned his son over as he moved to slide his hands under the wolves shoulders. Draco skirted around the two and lifted the wolves hind quarters up, helping his father manuver to the tub where they laid the other down in the water. Ron whimpered feeling the warm water wash over his cuts, burning them. "Hush.." Lucius ran a hand over the ginger wolf's head.

"What happened to him?" Draco grabbed the first aid kit from under the sink and helped his father clean the wound before placing a salve on it. Feeling the cooling gel on the cut the wolf made a small apreciative sound in the back of his throat, looking up at Draco with his amber eyes.

"The dark lord had Fenrir and his pack attack the Burrow...it seems that they turned young Ronald in the processes." After the wound mended itself with both the aid of the salve and the werewolf's naturaly amazing healing the older wizard grabbed a bottle of shampoo and poured a bit into his hand, passing it to Draco before beginning to massage it into the wolf's scalp and shoulders, watching as the mud and blood washed out and turned the water a murky redish brown color. Draco blinked before doing the same, running his fingers through the soft ginger fur before rinsing his hands off in the water and levitated the shower hose over to spray the right tempurature of water to rinse the wolf off.

"There you go Weasle...all clean and healed." He grinned before frowning. "Guess I can't really call you that...." His brow furrowed as he summoned a towel and Lucius banished the dirty water. "So what are we going to do with him?" He looked up at his father, handing him the towel.

"Well, he's going to sleep off the rest of the full moon tonight and tomorrow we will all talk." Lucius placed the towel down and simply cast a drying spell on the wolf. "Now up you get Weasley, we're not going to pamper you like some show poodle." A small growl escaped Ron as he jumped out of the tub, his long claws tapping on the floor. "Draco, he'll have to stay in your room, obviously he's been given a wolfsbane so he's not going to attack you."

"But father! Why can't he sleep in the living room! Like a real-"

"Because, Draco," His fathers eyes hardened a bit. "He is not a real dog. He is still a classmate of yours." With that said the elder Malfoy turned and left the room, his cloak billowing behind him as he went to change for the night.

"Well come on Weasley," Draco sighed, leaving the bathroom with Ron on his heels. Taking in the site of Malfoy manor was different, each smell caught his attention and without thinking he found himself sticking his nose right in the back of Draco's knee, nearly making the blond fall over. "Damn it Weasley what are you doing?" Ron only tilted his head with an innocent look in his eyes. Draco only scowled before continuing down the large hall. As they walked up the stairs that lead to the bedrooms Draco smiled seeing Ron sniffing the ground and walking ahead of him. He almost wondered if the wolf could tell where his room was just by following the scent. Speading up a bit Draco made sure to keep in step with the wolf before they finally reached his chambers. Ron gave a small bark as if to say 'I knew it!' and looked up at Draco. Opening the door Draco stepped in before moving to side. "Well come on." Ron stepped in, again looking around and taking in his surroundings.

Walking over to his bed Draco began to change. "Turn around Weasley. I do't care if you're a wolf or not, I know you're still a Ronald Weasley under that fur." Ron gave Draco a wolfish smile before turning and sitting on his haunches. Quickly the blond changed into a pair of green silk pajama's and crawled into bed. "Ok." Ron turned around and ran, leaping up onto the bed. "No! You can't sleep up here! Sleep on the floor!" Ron whined. "Oh fine. But only tonight, concidering you're probably leaving tomorrow." Draco laid down as Ron snuck under the coveres and laid his head on a pillow, catching Draco's sent all around him. It was new.....and so comforting. "Night Weasley..." Draco's voice was a soft whisper as he closed his eyes, Ron could only give him a huffed response as he too fell into a deep slumber, lulled by the sound of someone else next to him and the strong sweet sent of pine. _So that's what Malfoy smells like....it's...nice..._

--Xx--xX--

The next morning found a very...naked Ron waking up to the pointed face of the ice prince himself. Yelping Ron fell back and off the bed, taking the blankets with him. His yelp woke Draco rather violently as the blond shot up looking around with tired silvery eyes.

"Bloody hell Weasley...can't yuo wake up like a.." He stopped when he saw Ron, his bare chest heaving, the blankets barely clinging to his hips. "Hold on I'll go grab you a pair of my fathers old robes...." Shaking his head he got up and left the room, unable to get the image of the other teens body out of his mind. See Draco Malfoy knew he was gay, and anyone who didn't know this was either daft or a Gryffendor....or Ronald Weasley.

Ron meanwhile jumped up as soon as the door had shut and dove onto the bed. _What the hell is going on....why am I-_ Everything suddenly came to him, there was an attack, his mother threw the flew into the fire and he jumped into it...then he was found by Malfoy senior and the two cleaned him up. Blinking Ron shook his head, things where not going as well a he would have liked. And waking up, naked, next to one of the hotest guys in Hogwarts was not what he was expecting out of his first full moon. _What am I going to do..._

His thoughts where interupted by the sound of the bedroom door opening and closing. "Here, they're a set of fathers old robes that he doesn't wear. You can't have them but he says you can wear them." Draco tossed them on the bed. "The bathroom is through there, and knock before you come out I'm changing as well."

"Thy do I have to change in there?" Ron scowled deeply, his ginger eyebrows furrowing.

"Because it's my room."

"Yeah but I'm naked." The statement was blunt as if he where saying 'duh'. Draco grumbled something about having to burn his sheets and grabbed his own set of robes before stalking into the bathroom to change.

Not long after Ron quickly began to change. For the most part it wasn't that bad, though trust a Malfoy to have pants that lace up. Sighing he figured out what to do about the pants then put on the top before finally pulling the rest of the robes on, having a hard time with the clasps. He had lost himself in trying to work the bloody silver ornaments when something alerted his senses, not two seconds later a pair of white hands took the clasp and fitted it together making the werewolf jump away quickly.

"Bloody hell Weasley, what are you a scared rabit?" The blond set his hands on his hips as he looked up at the other teen. Seeing him in the robes, towering over the Slytherin...he had changed since they're sixth year. Now here the Weasley stood, a man prcticaly, his form almost too muscular for the elder Malfoys clothing. He had become so handsome, and Draco never noticed. "Well come on, father wants to talk to you." He cleared his throat and began walking around Ron before heading down stairs.

Ron followed, looking around at the different sights. Sure he had seen it all the night before but now he got it in color. As they walked the red head caught a few familuar scents, the pine that seemed to drift in front of him...that was Draco. The polish off the wooden banaster, and coffee from somewhere ahead of them. Along with....food. When the two reached the dinning room Draco made h is way over to his mother, kissing her on the cheek.

"Good morning mum." He smiled before sitting down.

"Good morning Draco...and I see this is the stray my husband found last night." She looked to Ron, looking him up and down with a critical eye before taking a sip from her tea. "Well don't ju-"

"You're going to kill me aren't you? You tunr me in to You-Know-Who?" Ron's body shook, more with anger then fear. "You won't get away with it! Harry will find a way to-"

"Oh shut up Weasley." Draco drawled.

"Draco." His father warned before turning to the red head. "No Weasley we are not going to kill you, and we are not going to turn you into the Dark Lord. You have alot to learn about us Malfoys." He smiled motioning for Ron to sit next to Draco. "Actually it's quite the opposite. After you're mother sent you through the flew you're father notified me where you where."

"You're lieing why would-"

"Because my father is like Uncle Severus is." Draco rolled his eyes. "He's a spy." Ron gaped, Lucius Malfoy was in fact a spy? There was no way...well that is what they had thought about Snape but still.

"Here, this came from your mother this morning." Narcissa handed him an envelope with his mothers identical hand writing. Wripping it open he read it quickly.

--Ron,

Please, trust the Malfoys. They may be pricks at times but you're safe there. Everyone is alright so don't worry, just lay low and stay there. They can't find you there.

Mum--

Ron blinked and nodded, he knew it was real..his mothers sent was all over it. She had been worried when she wrote it, and yet happy that he was alright. He set the letter down. "Just cause my mum and dad think you guys are ok...doesn't mean I'm gonna be all chummy."

"Oh Merlin forbid Weasley." Draco rolled his eyes. "You do know that your first full moon lasts three nights right?" He looked uninterested as he pushed his eggs around his plate.

"Yeah....Remus said something about that...." Ron shifted as he looked down at the plate which Mrs. Malfoy had set infront of him, it must have been a mother thing the place food infront of a teenagers face. But he couldn't deny that he was famished, quickly he speared a sausage with his fork and began to eat.

So things at the Malfoy house where going to be...weird to say the least. But hey....the food was good.


	3. Chapter 3

A week passed and Ron had found, the younger Malfoy wasn't as bad as they had all thought....it was an act really. The two became friends...over a game of chess. Of course that was after Ron beat the shorter teen in a game that only lasted three moves on his part.

"Bloody hell Weasley! How'd you do that! You cheated!" Draco glared pointedly at the ginger haired werewolf, who only grinned back.

"I never cheat at chess." Ron shrugged. "Here I'll show you." Smiling he put there pieces back where they went and showed him step by step what he had done. The blond only seemed to look on in wonder as he watched.

"That's bloody brilliant..." He said in awe. This seemed to make Ron puff up, very proud of himself.

"Charlie taught me that move when I was younger. I don't usually get to use it, glad you're such a sucker." The older teen laughed placing his pieces back in place as Draco did the same.

"I am not a sucker, I just.."

"Didn't expect me to be that good? Why do you think I earned those house points back in first year?" Ron cocked his head to one side.

"Good point..." And so the game continued. Ron noticed as Draco seemed to get better and better. After a while the blond had Ron on his toes. They didn't even notice when Mrs. Malfoy came to tell them that lunch was ready. Seeing the two boys she could only smile, she'd send a house elf to fetch them in a few minutes.

Even Mr. Malfoy saw the change between the boys, at first it was subtle. Polite conversation here...a small compliment there. But as the days wore on...the two seemed to become very close friends. The first time Draco laughed at something Ron had said offhandedly Draco's parents jumped. They hadn't heard they're son laugh like that since he was a very small child. Ron meanwhile seemed in awe, the sound was something he'd never heard before...and he liked it.

Xx--xX--Xx--xX

Now here Ron sat in the bedroom he had been given. He hated it...hated being alone in the large room. He didn't feel comfortable in the room and was twitching about every smallest noise. For some odd reason he only felt comfortable when he was around the younger Malfoy, which was so wrong...and he knew it.

But today was a good day. Today Remus had come to visit, he was going to explain a bit more about being a werewolf to the young man.

"So, have you noticed anything different that you might be worried about?" Remus tilted his head to one side.

"Well....sorta..." Ron shifted. Should he tell the older werewolf about his unease unless the blond was around him? It wasn't normal...but was that because of the transformation?

"Go ahead..."

"Well...is it normal to only feel comfortable when a certain person is near by?" Ron winced a bit. Remus only smiled and nodded.

"May I ask who?" He was generally curious, and he saw Ron as like a pup to him. After all he had to, there was no one else who could teach the younger werewolf like he could. No one who could tell him what was normal and what wasn't.

"Malfoy..."

"I'm going to assume you mean Draco." Remus smiled and laughed a bit as he saw the boy slouch slightly. "What is it about him that makes you comfortable?"

"His...scent..." He felt almost perverted as he spoke and only kept his shoulders slouched and looked away.

"That's very normal Ron. Wolves find mates and pack members by scent." Remus nodded. "I remember Sirius and James' scents always kept me feeling safe." His smile softened at the thought of his friends...now gone.

"Yeah but didn't you...you know...love Sirius?" Ron shifted uncomfortably.

"Yes, yes I did... very much so." Remus sighed before looking at Ron. "Listen, I doubt that Draco is what you are looking for in a mate. The fact that his scent was comforting could be any number of things all right?"

Ron only nodded. He didn't know what was going on with him. "Hey Remus?"

"Yes Ronald?"

"Thanks...for helping me out with everything...tell mum and them I said Hi alright?"

"Of course, pup." Remus patted Ron's head, messing his hair as he did. Ron had to admit, he was glad he had the older werewolf there for him. If he hadn't who knew what would happen.

The rest of the day Remus made sure that Ron knew what to expect, his second full moon was fast approaching and this would be the hardest of all....this would be the first time he took on his Lycan form. It was common knowledge that younger werewolves did not gain their Lycan forms until their second or third full moon. But from what Remus had seen of Ron's senses and such...the younger man was soon to find himself a large six foot tall Lycan. It scared Ron, as Remus explained to him what would happen. The idea of it made him think he was a monster, Remus knew how the teen felt, who wouldn't.

"Don't worry too much Ron. You will be just as docile as your wolf form if you take you potion. In fact, you'll be just as you are normally." The older man smiled kindly as he pulled on his cloak, getting ready to leave.

"I won't be allowed back at school will I?" Ron's eyes scanned the floor.

"I was wasn't I? Besides, that just means that Harry has a reason to practice becoming an Animagus." Remus laughed. "I think he's going to end up some sort of cat though..." Ron snickered.

"Nice...that'd be funny, a werewolf running around the forest with a giant black panther." Ron rolled his eyes hearing the older werewolf's laughter.

"Well be safe little pup."

"Stop calling me that....I'm almost as tall as you and still have a year to grow." He made a face as Remus nodded.

"Sorry, I keep remembering you three as the small thirteen year-olds I used to teach." A fond smile crossed the taller mans features as he patted Ron's shoulder and headed out the door. Ron sighed, wandering off. Then he looked up, the moon shone high above him from an open window. He used to look up and think the moon was nothing truly special....but now, now Ron looked at it in a new light. He thought it was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, once after his transformation he laid out in the grass there at Malfoy Manor and simply fell asleep under the moons rays.

Xx--xX--Xx--xX

Soon Ron found himself in a small garden, an old arch way covered in vines and flowers stood at the beginning of a path that was lined in rose bushes. All of this lead up to a stone bench that sat in front of a large fountain of a phoenix rising out of the watery flames. He made his way over, sitting on the cold stone he looked into the rippling waters and easily lost himself in thought. His life was changing so fast...and there was nothing he could do about it.

"I'm surprised to see you out here, Mr. Weasley." A soft feminine voice drifted over the sound of the water splashing. Ron looked up to see Mrs. Malfoy smiling down at him dressed in a long green satin dress, her long blond hair cascading down over one shoulder.

"Oh I'm sorry Mrs. Malfoy...am I." He paused for a moment. "Not allowed to be out here?"

"Oh no it's alright..." She smiled and sat beside him on the bench. "Lucius and I used to come out here quite often when we were younger. This is where he proposed, in fact." Her features softened as she thought of the memory. "Draco used to play out here when he was little too."

"So I guess this place has a lot of memories, huh?" She only nodded as he watched her.

"So tomorrow night will be you're first Lycan transformation won't it?" It was Ron's turn to nod.

"I'm afraid....what if....what if the potion doesn't work...what if I hurt someone?" He looked up at the older woman who shook her head.

"Severus has been experienced in making that potion since he and Remus where out of school. Don't worry, everything will be just fine." She gave him a soft motherly look.

"What about if they find me...I'd be risking you guys...I mean the dark lord...he'll figure out that you guys were helping me-"

"Let Lucius and I worry about that...now why don't we go have dinner?" Narcissa stood looking down at the teen that then stood and nodded. The two walked back to the house where dinner was served and the boys where off to bed after a quick game of chess. When Ron saw Draco though, Remus' words seemed to echo in his mind. Scent of my mate, maybe it was Malfoy...not that Ron would ever admit it out loud but the blond was rather attractive...and he smelled good. Not to mention he was pretty nice once you got to know him.


	4. Chapter 4

Ron sighed, he was tired and felt weak. Snape had brought him his potion and Remus was even there talking to him, telling him what to expect about his Lycan form. He explained how he would be on his hind legs, how he'd be much bigger, and much stronger. Ron simply nodded and listened to everything the other told him.

"So…does it hurt?" Fear seemed to flicker in those crystal blue eyes.

"To be perfectly honest yes it does Ron, immensely." Remus gave him a sympathetic smile while the young man slumped in his chair.

"Do we need top take any precautions?" Lucius Malfoy rested his head on his hand while his legs where crossed elegantly.

"I don't see why after all Severus will be giving them the potions that he made himself." Narcissa looked at her husband.

Draco simply sat looking between each of the adults and Ron, not sure if he should say anything. After a while he decided it was best if he simply said nothing and listened. That way he would be able to learn more about everything that was going on.

Xx--xX--Xx--xX

Severus came to the Malfoy residence that night, bringing with him two of the wolf's bane potions. Handing each of the werewolves one they both swallowed them, Ron grimancing again while Remus made no reaction other then a slight shudder. He had been taking them for so long, they didn't bother him.

"Thank you Severus." Remus handed the potion bottle back over to Snape who grunted a bit and took both bottles, turning he strode from the room. "Don't worry Ron..."

"Will I ever get used to the pain?" Ron looked over at Remus with a small sad look.

"No...I haven't even gotten used to it." Sighing the older werewolf lead Ron out to the garden where they sat under the moon light, both in rather baggy pants with out shirts.

Above them Draco watched from his window as the moon began to shine over head. When he looked from the beauty of the moon to the scene below he gasped, Ron was on the ground writhing in pain and he couldn't help but worry. Racing out of his room he went to the balcony, only now Ron was no where to be seen. Instead there stood a tall magnificant looking ginger colored Lyc, who rose his head to howl. The sound that came from him was enchanting, to Draco it was unlike any wolves howl he had ever heard. Next to him was a taller Lycan with shaggy mousy blond fur, both howled before taking off to run around the garden, being careful not to kick up any grass or dirt.

The scene was immencly interesting to watch, both wolves running from time to time one tackling the other to the ground only to go back to running. The night went on like that and it wasn't until he noticed that it was nearly four in the morning did he notice that they would be going in. He could see the sun threatening to rise over the hills and heard a soft howl come from both wolves, making shivers run up his spine. To think he had been terrified of these creatures when he was younger.

The two of them finally ran to the back door which Narcissa had left open. Both of them wiped their paws off on the matt outside before stepping in and walking silently up to Ron's room where they laid out, Ron on his bed and Remus on the small chouch by the window.

Sneeking in Draco walked over to Ron's bed and sat, reaching out tenitvely to run his finger through the soft red-orange fur. One of Rons amber eyes opened suddenly making Draco jump, but the moment he saw the exspression in those eyes he knew he had nothing to fear. "Sleep well Ron." With that Draco stood and disappeared. Shrugging it off the young werewolf laid out and felt himself fall into a deep sleep.

Xx--xX--Xx--xX

The next morning Ron made his way down stairs and into the dining room. Lucius, Narcissa, Remus, Severus and Draco where all already there and eating. "So no one decided to wake me up for breakfast?"

"We thought it would be best if you slept off your transformation last night." Narcissa gave Ron a soft motherly smile before motioning for him to sit beside Draco. Upon seeing said blond he blinked a few times. _Was that just a dream? It seemed so real...I could smell him...ok that just sounded gross._ Ron shook his head before sitting and filling up his plate, eager to eat.

Draco rolled his eyes as he ate delicatly, his eyes never leaving his plate or the table.

"So....Professor..." Ron looked over at Severus after a bit. "How's my family?"

"They're all fine."

"And Harry and Hermione?" Ron looked worried.

"Both fine." The black haired man rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"What about-" Ron was cut off.

"Ron please, everything is fine ust eat." Remus smiled at the younger werewolf before going back to reading the Prophet and eating his english muffins.

Looking over at Draco Ron shrugged. "Hey you wanna go flying today?"

"What are you going to fly on?" The blond asked with a bit of a snarky tone, though it was obviously playful.

"Oh yeah....good point..."

"Don't worry Ron, you can ride my old nimbus 2000." Draco shook his head as he went back to eating his eggs.

Later that day the two went out flying and talked. Hovering in the air Ron sighed looking up at the sky, beside him Draco lookeda bit worried.

"Hey what's up?" He tilted his head to one side.

"Just thinking, never not been around my brothers before...it's weird." The red head shrugged. "And I miss the others...the twins...and Ginny. Here I was hopping I'd get to beat up the next guy who whistled at her, or be there when she got married...but I won't because she won't." He sniffed, not realising he was crying until a soft breeze cooled his moist face. Draco looked on with a small sigh, hovering a bit closer he placed a hand on Ron's shoulder. This only made the taller wizard jump. "Come on Malfoy don't start being all sympathetic, your supposed to be the one to start calling me a moron and telling to buck up or just pissing me off."

"Right..." Draco frowned and lifted his hand to cuff the taller teen behind the ear. "Buck up you moron!"

Ron laughed holding his head as he leaned forward a bit, not enough to fall off. "Thanks...I think I neded that."

"Just don't let it get out I'm being nice." Draco shrugged though he was smiling and his shoulders moved a bit with the slightest sign of laughter, even if it was only a chuckle.

"Of course." The ginger retorted with a roll of his eyes.

[i]He really isn't that bad...and he look beautiful when the light hits him just right making those shadows....I am so dead...I've fallen for a Malfoy.[/i]


End file.
